


The Sweeter the Kiss

by biscuityskies



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 1k words of planned and 2k words of unplanned fic, Fluff, Kenma is smol but mighty, Kuroo is tol, M/M, Pro Volleyball Player Kuroo Tetsurou, They're engaged, bringing the ring back folks, graphic depictions of kissing kljsdfljksdf, i am a slut for fluff, i apologise for nothing, it bears witness to everything, it blindsided me, not really but there's this random makeout sesh in the middle of the kitchen, oh kenma does a livestream q n a uwu, pro gamer kodzuken, seriously idk where the makeout sesh came from, the poor ice cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23422447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biscuityskies/pseuds/biscuityskies
Summary: Kuroo's always loved how much shorter than him his fiancé is.Not that he'd ever hold it over him. Pun intended.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 10
Kudos: 244





	The Sweeter the Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally for Madeline (todxrxki on AO3) but at that point it was 452 words, and then Fay (mysterioustrumpet on AO3) convinced me to write more and it became this behemoth lmao
> 
> Thanks to Fay, Kiera, and Tori for reading through it once I was done and providing feedback uwu ily'all

Kuroo’s tall. He knows he’s tall, it’s not a secret. It  _ is _ part of what makes his blocks so solid, though, as a pro volleyball player. 

Kenma, on the other hand. Kenma is not tall. He could be considered an average height, but he’s at just about a perfect height for Kuroo to rest his elbow on his shoulder. It annoys Kenma to no end, which just makes it all the more enjoyable, to be honest. 

Kuroo thinks about it often, when he’s in the middle of a spike and remembers Kenma tossing to him for years upon years, or when he crouches to receive and remembers that when they’re both on their knees Kenma’s still shorter than him, or when he’s in the showers after practise and remembers that while Kuroo enjoys shampooing Kenma’s hair the other can’t reach the top of Kuroo’s head. 

So, yeah, there are times when Kuroo’s horribly endeared with how short Kenma is. Like when he’s on his tiptoes trying to reach something above the stove, a sliver of his skin peeking out from under his shirt as it rides up. He wiggles his fingers in a futile attempt to get the object to magically fall into his hand, and Kuroo’s heart melts. Or when Kuroo’s accidentally put something on top of the entertainment set, and he stares at the object in question balefully as he tries to summon it with his mind. 

Or when he comes home from volleyball and has already launched into prepping for tomorrow’s online tutoring session when he hears his name called. 

“Kuro.” 

“Kitten.” 

“Will you come here please?” 

Kuroo tilts his head, finishes writing out his redox reaction with a “yeah, gimme a sec,” and stands, slipping his glasses from the top of his head to actually serve their purpose as glasses. He follows the sound of Kenma’s voice into the kitchen, where he finds his fiancé. 

Kenma’s standing with the freezer door open, staring into the depths of it like it’s done him wrong on a personal level. 

“Kuro,” he begins in an even voice. “I want ice cream.” 

“...okay,” Kuroo replies, taking a step forward and looping his arm down and around Kenma’s shoulders. “I’m sensing a but.” 

Kenma mumbles something then, his head turning away from Kuroo a little bit, and he stares pointedly at a cabinet, transferring his calm fury at the wood instead of the freezer. 

“One more time, kitten,” Kuroo says, taking Kenma’s chin between his thumb and forefinger and tilting his face up a bit, looking softly into golden eyes. He can’t help but trace his thumb over Kenma’s plush lower lip, subconsciously lightly chewing on his own. “What’s up?” 

“You,” Kenma mutters, rolling his eyes quickly. Kuroo’s got enough experience that he catches it. “I can’t reach it.” 

There’s a moment where everything goes silent and Kuroo feels his soul start to leave his body as the next words fall from Kenma’s lips. 

“Will you grab it for me?” 

Kuroo snaps back to reality with a small, soft grin. “Aw, my little kitten can’t reach the top shelf of the freezer?” 

Kenma rolls his eyes again. “You put it on the top shelf  _ in the back _ on purpose, Kuro. Don’t try to convince me of your innocence, I know you’re not.” 

“Kitten’s got claws!” Kuroo exclaims. 

Kenma’s reproachful gaze grows even wearier as Kuroo leans down, but he collides with Kenma’s mouth halfway as the shorter pushes himself up on his tiptoes to meet his kiss. 

Nothing is ever done by halves between the two of them. Even if they were each to only give a fraction of their effort, they would still end up with an overabundance. 

Something dings in the background, followed by about fourteen more of the same sound. “You’ve got a stream starting soon,” Kuroo groans, pulling back from their heated kiss. 

“Whatever,” Kenma breathes in reply, staring up into Kuroo’s eyes with pupils blown wide. “The stream can wait.” 

“It shouldn’t,” Kuroo says, his hands sliding down from Kenma’s hair to his shoulders, tracking down his arms. Kenma is well known for his punctuality with streams, being late wouldn’t become him. “Is it a gaming stream?” 

Kenma shakes his head, shivering as Kuroo’s hands trace down his torso, long fingers damn near encompassing his entire waist. “It’s a Q and A. You should join me.” His hand comes up to thread in the back of Kuroo’s hair, tugging him downwards for another kiss. 

“I’ll think about it,” Kuroo says as his hands slide further down, resting atop Kenma’s hips. In one smooth motion, Kenma jumps and wraps his legs around Kuroo’s waist and Kuroo wraps one arm behind his lower back as the other hand comes up to tangle in Kenma’s long ponytail.

Kuroo’s usually the one to take initiative, but just as he’s about to, he’s waylaid by Kenma’s tongue swiping against his bottom lip, the metal ball embedded in his tongue making Kuroo gasp. His mouth opens in surprise, giving his fiancé full access to his mouth. It’s a process of give and take, push and pull. Forward, back. Kenma’s the first one to pull away, though he’s not gone for long before he’s pressing more kisses to Kuroo’s cheek, to his jaw, and then biting at his neck. 

Kuroo takes a shuddering breath, pulling his fiancé closer still as Kenma continues his assault on every piece of skin he has access to on the right side of his neck, the sensation of the piercing sending shivers down Kuroo’s back. He lets out an unabashed moan as Kenma sucks on the skin, biting it and then laving his tongue over it to soothe the irritation. He finally pulls back, and Kuroo’s hit by a waft of cold air over the sensitive spot. 

Fuck.

_ The freezer. _

Before Kuroo can say anything, Kenma leans forward once more, this time sliding his tongue along the shell of Kuroo’s ear, past the piercings there and around the industrial bar, metal sliding on metal as Kenma’s tongue piercing brushes past the industrial. 

“D-did you want some ice cream?” Kuroo asks, surprised by how gravelly his voice has gotten. 

Kenma hums, his arms linked behind Kuroo’s neck as he slowly relinquishes the grip he had on his waist. “Yeah, if you wouldn’t mind getting that for me,” he says, “that would be nice.” His sock-clad feet touch the ground and he wiggles his toes a bit against the cold floor. 

“Of course, love. Which flavour?” Kuroo’s still reeling from what happened even less than a minute prior, it’s a miracle his voice is steady. 

“Chocolate truffle, obviously.” 

“Obviously.” Kuroo reaches into the freezer and grabs the ice cream with one hand, procuring the small tub. 

Kenma’s computer pings several more times, and then an alarm goes off on his phone. “It’s time for me to start the stream,” he sighs. He takes the offered ice cream and slides across the hardwood floor to where his computer setup is, quickly opening youtube and pulling up a stream. He adjusts his camera as he tosses Kuroo a quick look, setting up on the couch instead of his desk. “Will you join me?” 

Kuroo shrugs. “If you really want me to.” 

“I kind of want to announce our engagement today,” Kenma says with a smirk, making room on the grey couch next to him for Kuroo. “You know, at some point.” 

The light next to the camera flashes on, and Kenma takes a moment to switch on the light in the background to ensure he’s properly lit. “Hey,” he says into the camera, noting the first few people open the stream. 

Kuroo smiles, still off camera in the kitchen. He’s got the cutest fiancé, he thinks, pulling two spoons from the cutlery drawer and grabbing a blanket before sitting down next to Kenma. He stabs the spoons into the ice cream, watching as they carve paths into the otherwise smooth surface, marking where they stand in close proximity to each other.  _ It’s just ice cream, Tetsu. Get a grip.  _

“Hey, hi,” Kenma says, his eyes quickly flicking over towards Kuroo. The number of viewers steadily increases, and before too long they’ve got a million… a million and a half…  _ two million  _ people watching Kenma’s stream. “Hi, this is Kodzuken.” 

“Hi, Kodzuken,” Kuroo says, somewhat antsy in front of the camera with so many people watching. “I’m--”

“Annoying, yes. Anyway. Today’s weekly stream is a question and answer time!” Kenma sounds more enthused about this than Kuroo has heard in a long time. “So, those of you who have a twitter, go ahead and ask a question, using the hashtag ask Kodzuken, capital a, capital k if you care about formalities. I’ll give you a couple of minutes of head start before I start looking through,” Kenma laughs. 

Kuroo looks over at him with what couldn’t possibly be anything other than a soft expression. Kenma’s positively  _ glowing, _ he’s opening twitter and rolling his eyes as he looks at one of his friends’ tweets, clicking on the hashtag to browse through the already huge number of questions. He’s so damn cute, Kuroo thinks. 

“Alrighty, here we go. This is a two part question, apparently. It says ‘part one: is that pro volleyball player Kuroo Tetsurou sitting next to you?’ ” Kenma looks up into the camera, offering a brief “yeah he’s my housemate,” before continuing; “ ‘and part two: is he answering some questions too?’ ”

Kenma looks to Kuroo, who shrugs. “I mean, I guess,” he says. He leans offscreen to grab the ice cream, he could really use some right about now. 

Kenma snorts. “We take a spoonful of ice cream after every question, the stream is over when we finish the tub,” he laughs. Kuroo nods along, unopposed to finishing a small tub of ice cream in one sitting. 

“Mmkay, question two,” Kenma continues. “ ‘What made you realise you wanted to do gaming as a profession?’ Hm,” Kenma’s hand goes to his left ring finger, where he’s toying with the ring there, slightly offscreen. “I think when I realised I wouldn’t be good at anything else.” 

“Liar,” Kuroo cuts in. “It was that time in middle school when our teacher talked about future professions and that we wouldn’t work a day in our life if we found something we liked.” He looks into the camera as Kenma looks away, and Kuroo can see the slightest hint of a smile tracing his lips. “I asked Ken- Kodzu what he thought he would do, since he hated working. He looked me dead in the eye and said ‘I think I’d like to game.’ And that’s what he does.” 

“This was a bad idea,” Kenma mutters just loud enough for Kuroo to hear, and Kuroo throws his head back and laughs. “Okay! Next question!” He rolls his eyes then. “What’s your favourite game? No, twitter user… uh, I’m not saying that out loud,” he says, “I’m not doing that today. Next question!” 

Kuroo grabs the phone from Kenma’s hands. “Eat your ice cream, I can answer your questions just as well.” He squints at Kenma, who’s glaring at him, and refreshes the page. “ ‘Sweet or savoury?’ ” He picks up the ice cream, “Sweet.” He scrolls down a little. “ ‘How long does it usually take you to make a video?’ ” Kuroo thinks for a bit, feeling Kenma looking at him. “Well,” he starts off slowly, “if it’s a gaming video, then it’s usually about an hour or two of game footage, and then three hours of editing, if he’s feeling it. It did not used to be that way,” he snickers. “Kodzu used to take forever with editing.” 

“I did not!”

“Did too!”

“Did not!”

“Did too!”

Kenma rolls his eyes again and grabs the phone back, shoving the ice cream back towards Kuroo. “ ‘What camera do you use to record? Love the videos by the way’, Kuro couldn't get this one right if he  _ tried. _ I use a Canon EOS Rebel T6 Digital SLR camera. He always stumbles over that.” A flick of his thumb and he’s on the next question. “ ‘Do you have a s/o?’ ” 

There’s a quick beat of silence, and while Kuroo looks at Kenma, he can tell that the other is not looking back at him. “Yes,” he says, and moves on. “ ‘That guy’s hot’, oh dear god please do not inflate his ego any further.” 

Kuroo falls into his own headspace then, are they… they are. They’re talking about him. He pulls out his phone and opens twitter, seeing the hashtag trending. There are more. Oh, god, there are so many more. 

**WHO’S THAT?????** **#askkodzuken**

**How does he get his hair like that lol** **#AskKodzuken**

**#ASKKODZUKEN** **WHO IS HE THO????**

**dude.. .. . does kodzuken have a boyfriend** **#askkodzuken**

**KODZU IS HE YOUR BOYFRIEND** **#ASKKODZUKEN**

**KODZUKEN OH MY GOD IS THAT YOUR BF DO U HAVE A BF** **#AskKodzuken**

**r we gonna just. gloss over the fact that Kodzu - THE KODZUKEN - has pro volleyball player kuroo fucking tetsurou as a housemate oh my god that’s so disastrous** **#AskKodzuken**

“Disastrous?” he murmurs out loud. 

Kenma stops whatever story he’s in the middle of to look over at him. “Huh?” 

“Nothing,” Kuroo says. “Someone just said that us housing together would be disastrous. Carry on.” 

“It’s true though,” Kenma confirms, and then launches back into his story. “So, like I was saying, while Bigfoot is… bigger, and stronger on land, Mothman can fly and has been recorded keeping pace with cars on the freeways. Also, he’s strong as hell and could lift Bigfoot up. Nothing is indestructible if you get high enough,” Kenma finishes with a smile. 

Kenma continues scrolling. “ ‘What flavour ice cream?’ Chocolate, obviously.” 

“Obviously,” Kuroo echoes, a smile gracing his lips. 

They both reach for the ice cream, and when Kuroo refreshes the page there’s a bunch of questions about… rings. Oh, Kuroo realises as he looks down at his hand. Yeah, they’re both wearing their engagement rings. Hm. He elects to ignore all of them. 

“ ‘Do you have a game that you play mindlessly’, yeah,” Kuroo says around the spoon in his mouth. “He likes to play this game called Slime Rancher. It’s a couple of years old now, but he says there’s something about the ambience that’s really chill. He plays that one often.” Kuroo scrolls down a little bit, past some thirst tweets with a shake of his head, and then pulls up the next question. “ ‘Hardcover or softcover books?’ ” Kuroo snorts. “Bold of you to assume he reads anything that’s not on an electronic device. In that case, I’ll answer, I--” 

“He likes both,” Kenma says, resting his hand on Kuroo’s forearm. “Hardcover because of the novelty of it and because it’s less likely to get ruined, and it looks better on a shelf. Softcover because it makes reading books easier.” He smiles. “He’s got all of his science books in hardcover, while he’s got the books that he actually likes to read in softcover. Nerd,” he whispers the last word under his breath. 

They continue on like that for some time, Kuroo obliging and reading the occasional thirst tweet that has nothing to do with Kenma, just because they think it’ll be fun. The ice cream slowly dwindles down until they’ve nearly reached the bottom of the tub. 

“ ‘Favourite game genre?’ Currently adventure,” Kuroo says. He can feel Kenma’s eyes on him. “He’d never admit it, but adventure is the way to go with this one. If there’s a good plot, he’s in.” 

Kenma clears his throat. “Speaking of a good adventure.” 

Kuroo feels his stomach swoop as Kenma looks over at him. 

“I’ve seen a lot of talk about the rings and asking me if I’m dating pro volleyball player Kuroo Tetsurou.” He smiles, softly, and looks over at Kuroo. “Yeah, I am. We’re engaged to be married before the month is out. And whoever said it’s chaotic living with Kuro, you don’t know the half of it,” Kenma laughs, “but I wouldn’t trade it for the world.” 

Kuroo’s soft smile is interrupted by a short press of Kenma’s lips to his own. They both know he’s holding back, but there’s promise of more to come in his eyes. 

They say their goodbyes and Kenma reaches up to end the stream just as Kuroo holds a spoonful of ice cream in front of his lips. The last thing the viewers get to see is probably Kenma staring sensually at Kuroo as he’s spoon-fed chocolate ice cream. 

The Canon EOS Rebellion R9 whatever-the-fuck-it-is turns off, and Kuroo watches as Kenma swallows the ice cream, his tongue working around the spoon. 

He makes a mental vow to stay off of twitter for the next thirty six hours or so to wait for things to die down. He doesn’t want to end up wading through tweet after tweet of that same shot or how they’d like to do… things… with pro gamer/famous youtuber Kodzuken. Yeesh. 

Kenma curls up on the couch after putting the equipment away, turning on the television and manoeuvering over to Netflix. He looks up at Kuroo with a wordless question in his eyes, and Kuroo smiles in response. He pulls up their favourite rainy day movie, and shifts his position once Kuroo comes back to the couch. They fall into their usual spot, Kuroo propping himself up on a pillow against the arm of the couch, tugging Kenma on top of him and tossing a blanket over them both. They’ll probably fall asleep on the couch and wake up with the stiffest necks (well, Kuroo will), some episodes into a show that neither of them have watched until the app asks them sometime in the night if they’re still watching. 

It’s nights like these that Kuroo will never give up or change for the world; it’s nights like these that make everything far more than worth it, he decides, his legs slotting together with Kenma’s. 

The shorter leans up a little bit to look him in the eye. “Thank you,” he mumbles, his eyes darting between Kuroo’s eyes and his lips until the other surges forward. They kiss, lazily, bordering on incessantly, needily. 

Perfectly. 

Yeah, he thinks as Kenma faces the television again, his breathing deepening and evening out against Kuroo’s chest as fingers rub against his scalp, playing gently with his fiancé’s hair. He’s in love. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ty for reading!!  
> Leave a kudos and a comment if you enjoyed~  
> You can come find me on twt @biscuityskies, i'm constantly screaming about hq these days, it's just become part of my life!
> 
> Happy reading!! <3


End file.
